


Little Brother, Little Lion

by mihrsuri



Series: TWW AUs [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chronicles of Narnia Fusion, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character of Faith, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Community: purimgifts, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Jewish Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: Josh had never thought to see Johanna again. A Narnia/TWW crossover.
Series: TWW AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629316
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Little Brother, Little Lion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Storyteller1358](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller1358/gifts).



The truth was, sometimes Josh had forgotten that Johanna hadn’t died in that fire. Sometimes he thought she had, truly. That the shape of that grief would make more sense than...than what had happened. That he and his sister and had left behind one world for another and when Josh had returned no time had passed at all. But his sister had remained. 

And now, now she was here again. Still a child, back at the age she had been before they had walked through the wardrobe. The child Josh had been had forgotten the King he had become. 

“I have children, Josh.” she says to him. “I have children and a husband and a kingdom and now I am a child again” and her voice breaks for a moment, before she’s again his strong big sister who no one could hurt. 

She’d married her Calormen after all - he knows he should have remembered, should have been able to but so much had faded into the mists of returning to being a very small child after running through the forest after...well, he cannot remember that either, in truth. 

“We searched for you for years, you know” she tells him. “King Joshua the Valiant, Duke of Lantern Waste” and somehow it helps to know that she had mourned him as much as Josh had mourned her even as he wishes they both had not had to. 

A part of him wonders if perhaps he was meant to leave, if the years of learning to govern a kingdom, to welcome all faiths, to deepen his own was meant only to prepare him for the world that he inhabits now. If perhaps he was only meant to be there temporarily as Johanna was meant to stay, meant to see it truly flower into being. 

But Johanna is here now, at least for the night and he thinks perhaps, maybe neither of them were meant to stay in Narnia after their task was done, no matter the cost. 


End file.
